


Trapped

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Morally ambiguous Deceit Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, Trapped in a tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Prompt: "you can't keep me here forever!" With Moxceit.





	Trapped

  Patton pounded his fist harshly on the glass. There had to be a way out, there did. He had been trapped in this tank so long he thought he would go crazy.

   The human that had caught him lay sound asleep in his bed, unbothered by Patton's banging. The human, Dee he called himself, had been cryptic. He hadn't harmed Patton but he certainly hadn't been kind. 

    Patton picked up the small water bowl he had in the corner and threw it with all his might. The bowl sailed out of the empty aquarium and dropped onto the desk, water spraying in all directions. 

   "Please!" Patton begged the still form. It was the first word he had spoken since he was captured and locked away. "Please! Let me out!" He knew his voice sounded scratchy and the broken sobs weren't helping. 

   "Please," Patton mumbled. He backed blindly away from the glass wall he was trying to destroy and sank to his knees. "Please, let me go. Please, let me go. Please, let me go!" His voice grew in pitch until the chant was heart wrenching screams. 

  The screaming enter the ears of the very-much awake human. At the repeated begging from his new little pet the man finally let out a sigh. 

  "Will you please be quiet?" Dee asked, his voice held a certain faux calm that sent shivers down the tiny's spine. 

   "No! Not until you let me go!" The tiny slammed his hands down next to him so that the noise echoed around the tank. 

  Dee huffed angrily and threw his covers off to March towards the tank. Patton once again found himself staring at the scars on the man's face. 

  Dee could tell Patton was scared but he couldn't let the small humanoid go. Dee hadn't held a conversation with anyone in years and if he had to kidnap some poor soul then so be it. 

  "I won't hurt you, I don't see what the problem is." 

   Patton looked up at the human, panic making his lip quiver and tears leak from his eyes. "You can't keep me in here forever," his voice broke. "You can't." 

  Dee watched the breakdown and could feel guilt creep up into his scarred heart. "You won't be in there forever," Dee relented. "I'll find you somewhere else." 

  "No!" Patton exclaimed. "No! Just let me go, please!" 

  Dee stopped to look at Patton. "Friend, I already said I'd find you somewhere else." Patton stumbled back from the level gaze, terror tearing at his lung making every breath painful. "I know you don't want to be in a tank forever, so I will find you somewhere else." 


End file.
